Can Two Hearts of DarknessLove?
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: A Hiei and OC story please read and review, Summary inside. Rated for violance, and cussing.
1. Default Chapter

Can Two Hearts of Dark....Love?

Summary: Koenma has a daughter; her name is Darknesha Arifata Shinikana. Surprisingly enough that he has a daughter but she also works for him as his assassin. But on one mission he has the Yusuke and gang work along with his daughter. Bad idea, two hearts of they help each other look toward the light and love? I know summary sucks but please R&R. Thanks.

Chapter 1

Half Dark Winged Angel

In the demon world I was known as the Goddess of the Darkness. I was given that reputation because I had always worn black, my hair was black as darkness, and people said that I had black or red eyes. My skin tone was very pale. Many people have no idea that I am Koenma's daughter.

Many people or to be more correct demons could not imagine that I, Darknesha Arifata Shinikana was the daughter of that so called toddler. But as surprising as it may be I am his daughter and his only child. My mother Angelya Snowka Shinikana died after giving birth to me. It would have been my life or my mother's. My mother gave her life to save me. Ever since I was born my father had taken care of me, the best he could.

But his work got him always tied up and I was stuck with my guardian Yikama. Yikama is a fox/dog demon. But she, as all demons has a human looking side. She is a very beautiful demon with emerald green hair with piercing blue eyes, and had a very slim figure. And she us always very cheerful.

I on the other hand, have black hair as the darkness, faded blue eyes, and I am very slim, but not as cheerful as my guardian. I always had a cold outlook on life. I am part dark-winged angel and whatever my father is.

My powers are amazing for a dark-winged angel. I could read minds, I could summon demonic creatures, and my sword was formed from a black rose. I pull a black rose from my hair and it forms into a sword, with a black blade, the handle or hilt of the sword is a faded dark blue color, and on the blade written in dark red is 'Goddess of Darkness.'

My father understood why I am the way I am. Because of course my mother was a fallen light angel that roamed the demon world and then became a dark-winged angel. But my father loved my mother no less anyways. I know that he misses her dearly. But he and my mother knew that if an angel were to give birth to a child that is not fully angel then the mother or the child will die.

He tried everything in his power to make me a light-winged angel but he know that trying to shield me from the world only made my condition worst. And for that my father hates himself. My heart is cold as ice and my heart is black as my hair. Not many people or really demons know of me, only the ones that have seen me and made me a legend.

But now to my present, I live on Earth, the world of the humans. I do attend school and I am doing very well. I have no friends; most people are scared of me, only because if someone had made me mad my eyes would turn black and my hair flies wildly. Really I do not enjoy the company of these 'friends.' I have seen how they treat one another and how much humans stab their only 'friends' in the back. I only enjoy the company of my guardian, my only friend really.

My father tries to get out of his work to visit me. But he is always busying but I know that he tried his hardest to be here for me and keep his rule over the spirit world. I do help my father out; I am his best assassin that has ever worked for him. I always beg him to let me help out, I beg him to where I ware his patience. He would never use because I had the power.

But onto the present day and I live in a mansion my father built for me. I had a canapé bed, a desk with a computer, and so on. I could say that I'm spoiled by my father. But I do not act like a spoiled prep like some of the girls that attend my school.

------------------------------------------------

"Darknesha, wake up, you don't want to be late for your first day of 10th grade." I slowly got out of bed, I looked at my digital alarm clock, and it was only seven in the morning.

'School starts in an hour, Yikama.' I said to myself and sighed. I went to my closet to grab my school uniform. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. About thirty minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing my uniform. God, I hate it so much, the green does not go well with my pale skin. I walked out of the bathroom putting my hair into a high ponytail.

"Yikama, can you talk to my father and see if he has any missions for me?" I ask while walking into the kitchen. But all of a sudden I felt a presence of very strong demons around my house. I ran in panic to look for my friend. Then out from the corner of my eye I saw her body laying on the cold ground outside the house.

"No, Yikama!!!" I screamed. I ran to her side. "Oh please still be alive!!" I said aloud. When I was at her side, I flipped her over to where now she was lying on her back. Tears started to fall from my eyes. "Yikama.....please wake up! Please....I can't be alone. You are my best friend and guardian. Please Yikama open your eyes." Her body was motionless. My tears fell on her face. I couldn't go to school, I couldn't leave her side. I just sat there and cried.

After sometime I saw her, she was dressed in a pink kimono and sat on a paddle. Her light blue hair was in a high ponytail and she looked very sad. Botan was her name; she was always by my father's side. She was the grim reaper.

I cried harder and held onto Yikama even tighter. I knew that she was going to take the spirit of my best friend to the spirit world. I do not know Botan very well. Then as I cried for the death of my guardian the sky turned black. My hair flew out of its ponytail. My tears were now like the color of blood. Botan's face looked horrified.

But my tears and the sky cleared when I felt arms wrap around my neck gently. Then I had his voice.

"I am very sorry my daughter, I truly am. But I am powerless to bring your dear friend back. Please don't cry anymore. Don't you think that you have cried enough tears in your life?" I heard my father's voice, I let go of my grip on Yikama's lifeless body. And turned to cry on my father's chest. (Koenma is in his teenager form if you did not figure.) He then wrapped his arms around me.

"Father, please bring her back, please....father! Ask grandpa! Please I don't want to live in this large house myself." Though I may seem like the one hell itself spat out, I do have feelings because of my father. If I were to cry to much, I would have changed into my demon form. While I cried Botan took Yikama away.

"Darknesha, I can't, my daughter. I wish I could. How about Botan and her friends stay here with you? I know that maybe Yusuke and the others would like to be friends with you."

"Yusuke....he is our spirit detective, right?" My father nodded. My tears have finally stopped. I just looked at my father confused.

"Yes, he has a lot of friends that you could get to know. But may already know two of his friends, Hiei and Kurama."

"Oh I remember the names, they were the ones that you wanted me to get the relics back before, right? But you thought that it would have been best to have Yusuke on his first mission." My father laughed.

"Yes, but also you have seen them while entering my office a week ago." I nodded.

"I remember, Kurama is actually Youko Kurama but was reborn into the human world as Suuichi Minamino. And Hiei is that guy who is a little taller than I am who wears black, right?"

"Yes, you and he share a lot in common. But were born this way. And well Hiei turned out that way. Maybe....never mind. Come on to the Spirit World but I know that you would rather...."

"Do not worry father, I am not going to morn over Yikama's death, she may call me a cry baby." I read my father's thoughts. He nodded and then opened a portal to his office.

------------------------------

I know that it sucked. I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my storied. I have been busy with school and marching band. But anyways please review my story. I promise that it will get better, but please no flames. Well see you all hopefully in the next chapter.


	2. The Origin and a Kiss

Chapter 2

The Origin and a Kiss

My father and I entered his office. I saw that Botan and the Yusuke team was already there, everyone sat in a chair and starred at me. I read their character from my mind.

Yusuke, the brown haired spirit detective. The user of the spirit guns. He was a very strong person. Emotions fueling his strength even more or less. His love for his friends, mother, and girlfriend, Kayko. I look at love as a waste of time. Though I do love my father, but I could not love someone to where I would go head over heels for.

Kuwabara, I guess he is another spirit detective, Yusuke's partner and best friend. The wielder of the spirit sword. I think that being able to form a sword from pure energy was amazing. But still he is a woman watcher, though I can see that at the moment a young ice goddess has his heart. I laughed.

Kurama, the long red haired I think somewhat demon. He is Yuko Kurama, the most outlaw fox thief, with his friend Kourune. They were the thieves of the night. Kurama uses the power of plants. He uses a rose whip which is formed from a single red rose. Like him I used a black rose to form my sword of darkness.

Hiei…..The user of a dark dragon, formed from the pits of hell to rise and destroy his enemy or opponents. As my father had said we do have a lot in common. But my life I was born was the dark-winged angel. Hiei turned out the way he is now. Oh well, but his past, I could not see his past. It is blocked. I grinned.

When I looked at Hiei, he was starring straight at me. His stare was emotionless. I know then he knew that I was trying to see into his past. He smiled when he saw that I had grinned.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Darknesha Arifata Shinikana." I saw that everyone's mouth. Yusuke's eyes just seemed to have popped out of his head. I laughed.

"You have a daughter?" Yusuke said as he still looked shocked. I smiled and walked next to my father.

"Yes, I am the daughter of Koenma. It may be surprising but not impossible." I said with a smile.

"So who is her mother?" Yusuke said while smiling.

"You don't know her. Her name was Angelya Snowka Shinikana. She was my first and only love." Koenma looked away sadly. Yusuke's mouth just dropped.

"So Koenma, are you saying that your wife… Angelya is….dead?" Koenma nodded.

"My mother died after she had given birth to me. You see Dark-winged angels, DWA for short are damned angels. They walk the spirit and human world in search of a way to go back to heaven." I said looking at Yusuke then the whole group.

"So what does that have anything to do with your mother?" Yusuke said taking a seat in the empty chair close to Darknesha.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that sense DWAs are damned and not real angels that help humans and spirits to peace or being their guardian angel. The DWA are not allowed to fall in love. Sense we are damned we are also not able to bare children of our own without it killing us."

"Oh so what your trying to say is that Light-winged angels are able to have children without dying but why?"

"It's simple really; they are not damned to walk the two worlds searching for a way to return to heaven nor are they bound not to love. But then another thing is that the whole origin of the DWA is that there was once a goddess who was not only the goddess of heaven but also a guardian angel of a man, which she loved dearly. But you see angels or goddess are bound not to love their assignments. But she denied heaven and into doing so the God of the heaven damned her to the two worlds searching for her way to heaven. She didn't care because she had her love. Well after she became pregnant her child was born dead and then suddenly she died also. Either way she gave birth to the child, though it was born died."

"Confusing story but I kind of got how the DWA came to be." Kurama said standing up.

"So who cares, Koenma could we just get the mission and get it over with before this DWA starts talking again." Hiei said crossing his arms. I quickly turned my head and looked at Hiei.

"Fuck you Hiei. If you don't like me to talk then you should just drop out of the whole mission. Just to piss you off I will talk the whole time." My eyes starting turning black and the room began to shake. 'Oh dare that bastard! I'll make him take those words back!' I knew that everyone was looking at me with pure shock. I could sense some fear. My hair began to fly wildly. My head started to hurt; it started to hurt so bad I closed my eyes. I tried to pull back my power but I couldn't. Tears of blood started to flow from my eyes. I heard glass and other things breaking. "Help….." But then I felt warm lips against mine. Slowly I gained conciseness. My eyes returned to their faded blue color and the blood tears stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that Kurama was the one to have kissed me. I was to say the least surprised.

"Welcome back, Miss Darknesha." I looked away blushing. I knew that my father was beyond surprised.

"Thank you, Kurama. I….I….I thought that this whole building was going to crumble." I said stuttering. My father just continued to stare.

"Your welcome." He smiled and turned to my father. "Sir Koenma I hope that I didn't upset you by kissing your daughter." I looked at my father. He shook his head.

"I didn't think it was a problem if you stopped her from transforming." I heard my father sigh. He scowled me, I tried to smile. Then he turned to look at everyone. "Ok, now lets move onto the mission."

-

A/n Sorry about the cliff hanger. I hope you all liked this chapter though this chapter did kinda suck. Ok maybe not a little a hell of a lot. I promise it will get better. But anyways I don't know if I had it on this site where I said that this chapter was going really be The Mission. But I thought of this and thought it was cute. I know for some of you people that are now confused about Kurama kissing Darknesha. Well I don't want to spoil the story but this is all leading up to Hiei and Darknesha …….. Shit I said to much. Damn it all I hate it when I do that. Well next chapter is The Mission.


End file.
